You Would Have Loved Her
by SydneySanity
Summary: Gunther tells his daughter Hannah all about his actual mother. She just doesn't let him get to the bad part. The truth breaks both their hearts.  Can they deal with this? Mainly interactions with Gunther and his daughter, but contains RockyxGunther too!


**You would have loved her**

**Hey guys (: New one-shot! This one is a bit different, and I hope you like it. The story mainly focuses on Gunther and his daughter. And Rocky... well, read and find out.**

"That's it! Gunther Hessenheffer! I am done with you!" a blonde haired woman yelled, exiting the small house, rattling the room next to the door. A tiny girl opened her eyes from a long nap since she was only 6 at the time.

"Good, I never really thought of you as a wife…." 33 year old Gunther murmured taking a dish and throwing it on the floor, letting it shatter into a million pieces.

"Daddy? Where is mommy going?" the little girl asked peeping her head from the archway to the kitchen. He lifted his head up from the pieces spread all over the floor. The little brown eyed girl started to walk into the kitchen an inch away from the plate's remains.

"Oh! Hannah!" her father shouted rushing over to his daughter, cutting his foot on the glass. Gunther put his hands under her arms and lifted her up off the ground.

"Watch out baby girl… you could have cut your feet" he told Hannah, unaware of the pain that he was receiving.

"Why did mommy leave daddy?" Hannah questioned.

The girl who just walked out of the door with steam coming out of her ears was Gunther's bitter, unfaithful, insecure, gold-digger of a fiancé, Mila. She was a huge pain in the neck, but she somehow convinced Hannah that she was her mommy. Gunther didn't have the heart to tell her that Mila wasn't her real mother. Today seemed like the best time to break the news. Not like it would affect her feelings, Hannah never cared that much for that witch.

"Sweetie, I think I need to clear something up. Please don't be too upset" the blonde headed boy whispered to his little joy. Placing her on the couch, he kneeled next to her. Their heads leaning on each other's, it was a father daughter thing.

"Mila isn't your real mother…" slipped out of his lips a little too early. Hannah lifted her head up, processing the thought.

Gunther's heart raced, expecting her to burst into tears, but her face lit up.

"She isn't? Yes! Mila was so mean to me, it wasn't bearable" his 6 year old exclaimed with joy. Her dad froze in his place for a moment; _His fiancé was nasty to his flesh and blood? Did she know who he bore her with… wait a minute…?_

"Tell me about my mommy. I want to know everything about her" Hannah asked, repositioning herself to make room for her daddy on the sofa.

"I should tell you something before I get into any detail about your mom.." Gunther explained.

"Nooooo!" whined the brown eyed baby. "Tell me how your relationship came to be"

"For you baby girl, anything" he told Hannah, kissing her temple.

"I always say that if you love someone, take the jump and make the first move" explained Gunther.

"How long did it take you to ask out mommy out?"

"About 9 years"

"Slow, Daddy, Slow"

_**18 years ago**_

_Gunther, leaning against his locker, scoped the hallways. There was only one person in the whole world he was looking for right now. Rocky Blue._

"_You can do this Gunther! You can do it!" Gunther encouraged himself silently. _

_Strawberries, mixed with a hint of vanilla filled the air. Rocky's signature smell…_

_Oddly enough, Rocky walked past him, books in her hand heading towards her locker. Apparently there were a few too many books in her hand since she was struggling to try and open her locker. _

_**My chance.**_

_In a split second, Gunther stood by her side. He confiscated the books into his arms to let her open her locker. _

"_Thanks Gunther, you a life saver" Rocky said. Carefully putting the combination, she stopped and realized Gunther Hessenheffer was helping her._

"_Okay! I get how this works. You're just trying to butter me up for an insult, then I do one back. We scream in each other's ear and walk away frustrated" huffed Rocky opening her locker. The books were returned to her and safely secure in her locker. _

"_So… hit me with your best shot" the brunette allowed._

"_Do you want to go out on a date?"_

"_Well you're a-excuse me?"_

_She took a few steps towards him. Slightly off guard of what he said._

"_Did you just ask me out?"_

"_Maybe…" Gunther trailed._

"_Wait…. Do you torture me because… you like me?" Rocky asked, grinning immensely. _

"_What! Pfft… no! I don't like you…" _

"_Yes you do"_

"_No I don't"_

"_Do"_

"_Don't"_

"_Do"_

"_Don't"_

"_Do"_

"_I don't!"_

_Rocky stood up straight, evilly smiling. _

"_Okay, here is the deal. Admit you have a crush on me, and I'll go out with you"_

"_Fine, I have a… huge crush on you"_

"_Okay… Pick me up at seven" blushed Rocky, walking past Gunther._

_Finally, Gunther could breathe. He is going out with Rocky tonight… __**He is going out with ROCKY tonight.**_

"You were a dork" Hannah stated.

"I know, for your mother. Want me to tell you about our first date?"

"Nah.. too much kissy kissy!" She said waving her hands up by her face.

"Actually it was only one kiss, our first kiss" Gunther remembered. If only his daughter wanted him to hurry up with the next chapter. He could remember every detail of that kiss. She had her hands on both his cheeks, his arms wrapped around her slim waist.

"Skip to the moment you proposed! And then when I was born!"

"I'll do you one better champ, I'll tell you those two things, but I want to tell you what she told me the night before…. Well you'll see" Gunther mutters clenching his teeth together.

_Rocky and Gunther relaxed on the shore of a beach in Miami, intertwined fingers. The brunette fit perfectly in his strong arms. This was their second vacation together. If they ever get married, Gunther promised to take her to Cancun. She sat there, looking at her and Gunther's fingers._

_Why wasn't there a ring on either finger?_

"_Rocky" whispered Gunther in her ear. She tilted her head down to look at him._

"_Yeah?" she responded. He gestured her to come closer to the ocean. _

"_We have known each other for many years, and we have been together for 9 years" Gunther cited to his girlfriend. This instant he got down on one knee, and searched his pocket. Rocky's heart started to skip a beat, waiting for the perfect moment to jump into his arms. Maybe after he proposes. He got the ring case._

"_Raquel Blue, Will you marry me?" Gunther asked her. Her eyes started to water._

"_Yes, Gunther, A thousand times yes!" She cried, letting him slip the ring on his finger, and jumping into his arms, holding him tight._

"Wow, practical" Hannah commented. Gunther chuckled.

"Tell me about when I was born"

"Well it all started when your mom and I sat down and have the birds and the bee-"

"Daddy! Skip ahead!"

"I know I know! Laughed Gunther.

"_Your doing great Rocky! Keep pushing!" the doctor yelled at her. Rocky pushed harder._

"_Come on Rocky! You're almost done!" Gunther said holding her hand tighter. She cried out in pain, but still cooperated. _

"_PUSH!"_

_Rocky's grip got tighter and tighter on Gunther's hand. He stroked it gently._

"_Here she is!" the doctor said holding up a tiny little crying baby. Rocky breathed heavily._

"_It's a girl!" _

"_Can I see her?" the new mother asked as she was handed the little angel. Gunther crouched down next to Rocky._

"_Oh my gosh! She is so beautiful, and she has your little blonde hair"_

"_Well she has your beautiful eyes, and I love you Rocky" He whispered in her ear, kissing her forehead. _

"_I love you too Gunther" the tried to say, but couldn't through all her tears._

"_What are we going to name her?"_

"…_Hannah"_

_Gunther smiled warmly. "Perfect"_

"_Smile everyone!" The doctor said holding up a camera. Gunther wrapped one arm around her neck, pressing their cheeks together._

"This is the picture we took the day you were born. Your mom thought she looked like a mess but-"

"She is beautiful" Hannah said in amazement, gazing at the picture.

"I want to meet her" Hannah said with a huge smile on her face.

Gunther's heart stopped, closing his eyes forcefully.

"Hannah, I am so sorry, but, a year after you were born she…."

"She… what?" the daughter asked Gunther a bit shooken up.

"Your mother was driving to work and a drunk driver crashed into her head on, was rushed to the hospital, and they were too late" tears streamed down Gunther's face trying not to relive the horrible memory.

"What?"

"She died…"

Hannah felt herself crushed even though she never met her mother, but she felt like she knew her for her whole life.

"No… she can't be dead! I haven't met her! I haven't been able to do anything with her!" Hannah cried, burying her face in Gunther's chest. She ran out to her room, followed by Gunther.

"Honey, I know you stings that your mom couldn't live to see this moment, but I didn't tell you the pack we made the night before I lost her" He said stroking his daughter's cheek gently.

"_Well, Hannah is asleep… what's wrong Gunther?" Rocky noticing her husband had his down on the kitchen table._

"_What if, what if one of us doesn't make it through her life. Things happen Rocky…" Gunther softly said to his loving wife. Her eyes wandered to the floor then back up to him._

"_Gunther, we can only hope that she has at least one of us in her life for a long time. How about this, If one of us ever passed Promise me that we live our lives just like the last, and you know how much I love you." Rocky swore kissing him on the cheek tenderly._

"_If it does happen, how will we remember were still here?"_

"_Notes…"_

"_Notes?"_

_Rocky stood up "Yeah, trust me"_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too Gunther"_

_They pressed together, tenderly shared one last passionate kiss._

"So she loves you, and I will take care of everything pal" Reassured Gunther.

"….Take me to her Grave…please" Hannah asked still in tears. Gunther nodded responsively. Hannah ran out the door without her coat.

"Hannah is cold out there!" Gunther called after her. Slipping her coat on her.

They drove up to the cemetery, the moment they stopped. Out rushed Hannah into the field of graves, with Gunther, who was struggling to keep up with her.

"Where is her's?" Gunther pointed to a big grave with flowers overflowing the area.

"Did you bring these to her?"

"Every year… she loved roses" Gunther murmured, hanging back. Hannah stepped closer.

"Where are the notes?" She asked. Gunther glanced at the grave, the notes weren't their anymore. The weird part is that he tape them there.

"She kept her promise…." Gunther said, ready to start the water works, but something in the shape of a woman appeared.

"Mommy?"

"_Hi Hannah" the figure called to the two of them. Hannah jumped back first, but then stepped closer._

"_I read your notes Gunther" it called to the man who was lingering by a tree._

"Rocky?"

"Mommy! Don't leave! We love you!"

"_I love you both too… but you two should live on" the figure said coming clearer._

"My other half is missing without you" Gunther confessed getting close to the spirit. A cold sensation went down his back, but it was also warm on his cheek.

"_I'll always be with you too in here!" She said pointing to his heart, her shadow disappeared. _

"Rocky?"

"Come back Mommy!"

"She's gone" Hannah rushed to her father's side, clinging to his side. Staining his shirt with tears; Gunther lifted the waist of Hannah, grasping her tight in his grip.

"We will be alright…I promise"

**30 years later**

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" Hannah called rushing down the streets of Chicago. She stopped in the tracks by the hospital, opened the doors to the front desk.

"Gunther Hessenheffer?"

"Ahh Yes! He is in Room 124"

Hannah sped down the hall to the elevator, pressing the up button 15 or 20 times a second. The elevator finally opening, floor 3, close, close, close, close! Down the hall she sprinted til she found room 124. Inside was Aunt Tinka, Uncle Ty, Aunt Cece, Uncle Deuce, her husband, 4 kids, and Gunther lying in the bed.

"Can I have some alone time with him please?" Hannah asked. Everyone evacuated the room.

"Hi daddy"

"Hello Hannah…"

"Thanks for waiting for me"

"I would never go without saying goodbye to you"

"You can't leave me too daddy!" Hannah said trying to keep it her tears. "Mom's life was already taken" Gunther smiled.

"I missed you!"

"I know sweetie, but I have been counting the days until I can see your mother again, and I will see you all someday. I lived a really lonely life when you travel all over the world. I went 46 years without her, but I had you. I'm so sorry, hun"

"It's okay daddy"

Gunther looked up into the air, with a smile. "I can see God" Closing his eyes.

"Daddy! Daddy…. I love you" giving him one last hug. No response, but she smiled letting herself cry.

_Hannah was okay with his passing, knowing he could finally be with Rocky. The thought of life without her mother still made her weep every time. And she knew that her dad was getting sicker and sicker by the day, wouldn't eat, or sleep. Waiting. _

_She didn't know her mother, but she knew she would have loved her._

**Alright its late! Wasn't that so sad? I cried 2 times. Just picture Rocky has passed, leaving Gunther devastated. Yeah really sad! Vote for this in the RTD awards! Bye :)**


End file.
